


I care about you idiot

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Big brother Dream, Blood and Injury, Crying, Family Feels, Fear of Heights, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, a gift :), kinda descriptive with stitches and blood???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Just some Dream, Tommy and Tubbo whump! With some angst and hurt comfort! :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 38
Kudos: 877





	I care about you idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedreamsteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/gifts).



> This was actually a gift for my friend! 
> 
> They're another MCYT fanfic writer actually! You should go check out there work some time!
> 
> They're profile is thedreamsteam!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“You’re so clingy you know that Tubbo,” grumbled Tommy. Tubbo rolled his eyes.

“Yep, I’m definitely the clingy one,” said Tubbo. Tommy turned to his friend. 

“Was that sarcasm?” asked Tommy. 

“Nope!” said Tubbo cheerfully. Tommy frowned at him. 

“That was definitely sarcasm.” remarked Tommy. Tubbo giggled behind him as he walked faster to get away from Tubbo. The two were just taking a little walk to get out of the cramped ravine they called home right now. The sun was beginning to go down. Tubbo gasped when an idea came to his head. He grabbed Tommy by the arm jerking the 16-year-old back. 

“What the hell Tubbo?” asked Tommy as he yanked his arm away. Tubbo was basically bouncing with energy. 

“We should go watch the sunset at our bench!” exclaimed Tubbo. Tommy raised an eyebrow. 

“But that’s technically Manberg, and Schlatt has a whole bunch of his hired assholes watching the border. Not to mention Dream is too.” said Tommy. 

“Dream’s never watching right now and his guards don’t walk up that far! Come on Tommy, please?,” pleaded Tubbo. Tommy looked at his friend currently conflicted about his options. He sighed. 

“Fine.” responded Tommy. Tubbo smiled brightly and took off towards Tommy’s base. 

“Woah, wait up!” yelled Tommy as he ran after him.

“We need to get there before the sun goes down! Come on!” said Tubbo. The two boys ran to Tommy’s base. They got there in a few minutes but Tommy fell down a pit on the way there so it took longer than they wanted. By the time they reached where the bench used to be the sun was nearly down. They opted to sit on top of the tree instead. 

“I miss this,” said Tubbo. Tommy glanced at his friend. He had a sympathetic smile on his face. Tommy frowned.

“We’ll be getting it back on the 16th so we can do this again.” said Tommy. Tubbo looked at him and smiled. After that the 2 sat in silence, the only sound was the wind. The sun went down and it was dark now, stars lighting up the sky. Tommy yawned and hopped off the tree. Tubbo jumped off the tree and landed next to Tommy. 

“We should get back before W-” started Tommy but the sound of footsteps cut him off. Heavy footsteps were heard behind them and they both turned around, expressions of fear sewn onto their features. 4 tall, men with strong builds dressed in Manburg colors were stopped a few feet away. 

“Well, well, well, look who’s here.” said one of them. Tommy gulped and Tubbo gripped his arm tightly. 

“Didn’t think any of them would be stupid enough to actually come here,” remarked another. Tommy glared at them, trying to stay strong. 

“Oh fuck off, we’re not bothering you,” said Tommy. The 4 laughed but Tommy’s eyes widened when he saw the one in the middle pull out an axe. He chuckled. 

“Doesn’t matter, we have our orders,” said the guy. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm and jumped over the ledge behind them without a second thought, landing in a tree. 

“Ah, fuck!” cursed Tommy when he hit the ground with a thud. Tubbo was more careful and landed on the ground next to him.

“Tommy!” said Tubbo as he helped him up. One of the guys yelled at the top of the ledge. 

“You think you can get away!?” yelled the guy. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm again and the two took off. Tommy let go of Tubbo arm after the boy almost fell because of their height difference. 

“Shit,shit,shit,shit,” cursed Tommy. They could still hear the footsteps behind them. Suddenly, one of them appeared in front of them and kicked Tommy in the chest sending him to the ground. He coughed as the air left his lungs. 

“Tommy!” yelled Tubbo as he began to run to his friend but one of the guys grabbed the back of his green shirt. They were in an awful spot currently. The only thing behind them was the side of a hill too steep to climb. Tommy coughed and stood up. 

“Schlatt’s really worried about these little shits?” asked one of them. Tommy glared at the guy holding Tubbo.

“Put him down!” yelled Tommy. The man chuckled. 

“Of course~” said the man sarcastically. He put Tubbo down but as soon as he did he punched the kid in the gut. Tommy’s eyes widened when Tubbo hit the ground, coughing loudly. 

“You motherfucker!” yelled Tommy. He pulled an iron axe from his inventory and charged at him. The guy chuckled when Tommy’s axe collided with his armor. 

“Ow.” said the guy. Tommy’s eyes widened as the guy lifted his axe. Tommy tried to jump back but wasn’t quick enough so he brought up his arms to defend himself. The blade sliced through the skin on his arms and he fell backwards with a pained gasp. He let out a cry and held his now bleeding arms out in front of him. Tommy saw him raise the axe again and he forced himself to move backward. He was face to face with the stone wall, blood dripped from his arms to the ground. He turned around, his blue eyes landed on Tubbo who was on the ground. He seemed to have recovered from the blow to his gut but another man grabbed his arm and pulled the boy roughly off the ground. Tubbo cried out. 

“Tubbo!” yelled Tommy. He didn’t know what to do. He lost his weapon and they had his best friend. His arms continued to bleed, and even Tommy knew that if he didn’t deal with them quickly he’d pass out. Tommy was panting. 

“I can’t believe this is all the fun we’re gonna have, god this job is boring.” said the tallest male. Tommy growled at him. And the one who held the axe smirked. 

“How bout this  _ Tommy, _ I’ll remove my armor, if you even manage to put a scratch on me I’ll let you and your buddy here run back to your little rebel friends, sound fair?” said the male, arrogance dripping from his voice. Tommy snarled. The guy chuckled and threw Tommy’s axe back. It landed on the ground in front of him. Tommy looked at his arms. They were still bleeding and the cut of his left arm was deeper than the one on his right so he picked up the blade with his right hand. He yelled and lunged at the guy. He dodged Tommy’s attempt and kicked the boy in the chest. It sent him flying backward crashing into a tree. 

“TOMMY!” yelled Tubbo. The guy holding him squeezed his wrist tighter and punched him in the jaw. Tubbo’s pained cry got Tommy to sit back up. He stood up and once again ran towards him. Tommy ended back on the ground again, a new cut on his side. He gasped in pain. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He tried to stand back up but the guys kicked his back, slamming him to the ground. 

“He didn’t even get a goddamn hit on me!” exclaimed the man. Tommy struggled under his foot. He lifted his foot and slammed it into Tommy’s side. Tommy let out a pained cry. Tubbo somehow managed to get out of the other guy's grip and he ran towards Tommy. He landed on the ground next to his friend and helped him sit up. Tommy groaned. 

“Shit, Tommy,” mumbled Tubbo when he saw his injuries. Tommy coughed. 

“I’m fine,” insisted Tommy as he gripped the handle of his axe. 

“You’re not fine!” argued Tubbo. One of the men groaned. 

“God, can you kill them already?” complained one of them. Tubbo hugged Tommy, burying his face into his neck. Tommy spit out blood and hugged Tubbo back. 

“Go to hell,” spat Tommy. The guy raised his axe. Tommy closed his eyes when he was about to bring it down on him. But the hit never came. A loud clang rang through the air and the guy with the axe stumbled back, clutching his now bleeding shoulder. Tommy reopened his eyes and a look of shock found its way onto his face. His eyes landed on the familiar lime green hoodie and smile mask. He had an axe in his hand, blood dripping from the tip.   
“What the FUCK are you doing?” spat Dream.

  
  


(GOING BACK IN TIME)

  
  


Dream walked along the wooden path. He wasn’t usually out this late but Schlatt had him working border control later than normal because the 16th was nearing. He glanced at the group of Schlatt’s guards. He’d easily brought in like 20 more people to fight with him. Dream wasn't very happy about it but he couldn’t do anything since Manberg isn’t his land. Dream sighed. He was on his way to some meeting one of the border control guys called. He walked quickly and quietly the closer he got to the building. He didn’t like any of the guys, there was something just off about them. As he neared the building he could tell that the “meeting” they called wasn’t actually a meeting and he grumbled before turning around. Schlatt had been making him stay out way longer than normal, especially at night so he was quite behind on sleep. 3 or 4 days actually. He yawned and lifted his mask to rub his eyes. When he put it back on he noticed a light from the other side of a hill. He raised an eyebrow. 

“The hell…?” he mumbled to himself. He jumped over the fence and landed on the ground silently. He was good at sneaking around, it was something he’d learned how to do from manhunts and he was glad he did because it's a very useful thing. He walked towards the light. When the light was close he jumped into a tree deciding to jump from branch to branch to not be seen. He heard voices, it was some pesky border patrol assholes. Dream rolled his eyes and turned around to leave until he really listened to what they were saying.

“He didn’t even get a goddamn hit on me!” yelled a voice. Dream turned back around, something like dread settled into his stomach. He got closer and his eyes widened when he took in the sight before him. A bleeding hurt Tommy was on the ground next to a bruised Tubbo. Dream felt his hand inch towards his axe without even thinking about it. The two boys whispered something to each other and one guy groaned. 

“God, can you kill them already?” complained one of them. Dream’s green eyes stared daggers at the man. The guy in front of Tommy and Tubbo raised his axe. Dream didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t on their side. If he did this he’d betray Schlatt and the deal would be broken. A cry snapped him out of his thoughts and Tubbo was hugging Tommy tightly as Tommy sat up.

“Go to hell,” spat Tommy. Dream moved without thinking. He jumped from the branch he was at and pulled out his axe. He landed directly in front of Tommy. He could see the guys face change to one of shock before Dream started swinging his axe. The guy managed to mostly block his attack. Mostly. Dream’s blade grazed his skin and Dream kicked him in the chest separating the two. He saw Tommy lookup, a surprised look on his face. 

“What the FUCK are you doing,” said Dream. The guy snarled at him. 

“Dream?” asked Tommy from behind. Dream turned to him. 

“Are you okay?” asked Dream, worry evident in his voice. Tommy was lost. Why the hell was Dream here? Wasn’t he on Schlatt’s side?

“Tommy’s hurt,” answered Tubbo. Tommy shuddered. 

“I’m fine,” insisted Tommy. Dream huffed. 

“I hate to break it to you Tommy, that’s not “fine,” said Dream. The masked male went into his bag and pulled out bandages, tossing them to the boy. 

“Get his arms, he’s losing a lot of blood,” said Dream. Tubbo hummed in acknowledgment. Dream refocused on the 4 men around them.

“What the hell are you doing Dream?” snarled one of the men. 

“Making sure you don’t kill two 16-year-olds.” responded Dream. The guy huffed. 

“They’re on the other team, you doing this could be considered treason.” said another one. Dream eyed the two boys behind him. Tommy was wincing in pain as Tubbo began to deal with the deep cut on his left arm. He cared about these two more than he wanted to admit. He’d stayed at Pogtopia a few times before he joined Schlatt and he’d gotten attached to the two. Even before everything, when they were building the tower and church prime when they were just being dumbasses. He had a soft spot for them, especially Tommy though. They were complete idiots sometimes but they were also smart and fearless, willing to do anything to help the ones they cared about. He hated joining Schlatt but the deal was too good to decline. He also regrets joining him. The pained expression Tommy had when he left. He would’ve thought Tommy would be mad but all he got was a look of complete and utter betrayal. It hurt, to say the least especially since they’d been getting along so well. 

“I don’t care, you’re not killing them,” said Dream. This is why he hated getting involved. The guy he cut held up his axe.

“Guess you get to die too.” said one of them. Dream felt someone grab the back of his hoodie. He turned around to see Tubbo gripping it tightly. 

“What are you doing?” asked Tubbo. Dream smiled at him nervously. 

“What’s right. Now, when I say so run, okay?” said Dream. Even Dream knows he would struggle against 4, armed, strong guys who happened to have very strong builds, unlike Dream who had muscle but was more lean than buff. 

“We’re not going to leave you here!” whisper- yelled Tommy. 

“Tommy, you know full well that even I’d struggle here and I can’t keep myself alive and worry about you two,” argued Dream. 

“Stop chit-chatting. Let's go Dream.” challenged the guy with the netherite axe. Dream gulped and readied his own netherite axe. 

“We aren’t fighting until they leave,” said Dream. The guy glanced at the boys behind Dream and grumbled. 

“I want something fun so fine. They can leave.” agreed the man. Dream let out a sigh of relief. 

“You two, go back to Pogtopia and stay there,” demanded Dream. Tommy stood up on shaky legs. 

“Dream no-” started Tommy but Dream turned around.

“Tommy, go, I’m not asking,” said Dream sternly. Tubbo glanced nervously between the two. Tommy was glaring at Dream and Dream was glaring at Tommy even though you couldn’t see. Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s arm. 

“Tommy, we should listen to him, we’ll just get in the way,” said Tubbo, trying to reason with Tommy. Suddenly the guy lunged and Dream barely managed to block the attack with his axe. 

“Go! NOW!” yelled Dream. Tubbo ignored Tommy’s protest and dragged Tommy away. Dream pulled back and swung his axe. He jumped back, landing on his feet. The guy popped his neck and readied his axe. Dream took a deep breath. At least Tommy and Tubbo are safe. 

  
  


(I swear I would’ve written the Dream fight but I just didn’t want to put myself through writing combat again, PLUS, it sounded better without it since I switched the POV’s again)

  
  


Tommy and Tubbo ran as fast as they could through the forest. It was dark so Tommy didn’t see Tubbo fall, he only heard him cry out when he hit the ground.

“Tubbo!?” he called. 

“I’m here,” responded Tubbo. The two had been running for a good while. They were a little more than halfway back to Pogtopia. Tommy got a torch from his inventory and placed it on a tree. He helped Tubbo stand up. 

“You good?” asked Tommy. Tubbo smiled at him and nodded. They were both panting. They decided they’d keep going. They were walking now, trying to catch their breaths. Tubbo spotted a small pond nearby and the two ran over to it. Tommy splashed water on his face. 

“Tommy?” asked TUbbo. Tommy turned to him.

“Yeh,” responded Tommy. Tubbo fidgeted nervously with his hands.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve never suggested going on Manburg land, it was dumb and now you’re hurt and Dream might be hurt too, I’m so sorry,” said Tubbo.

“It wasn’t your fault Tubbo. I'm sure Dream’s fine! He’s a big man!” said Tommy. Tubbo wiped at his eyes and smiled at his friend’s confidence. The two sat there for a few minutes just relaxing before the snap of a twig had them on high alert again. Tommy pulled Tubbo behind him and held out their torch. They both sighed in relief when Dream stumbled out of the treeline. The relief quickly washed away when they saw how dirty and bloody his clothes were. 

“Dream!” yelled Tommy. The two boys ran up to him. Dream looked up and felt his own relief wash over him at the sight of the boys. Dream was clutching his side where he had a relatively deep cut that was staining his green hoodie red. He had his mask above his mouth unlike earlier so you could see the blood that ran down his face from his nose and his burst lip. His mask was cracked and looked like it had fallen off and then put back on in a rush. He had a cut on his thigh and one on his shoulder. There was also blood that didn’t look like it came from a wound on him. Tommy glanced at the blood splatters on his chest and mask but he shook his head not focusing on that.   
“I told you to go back to Pogtopia,” said Dream as he limped closer. 

“We’re almost there but Tubbo fell,” said Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes under his mask. Dream noticed how the blood-soaked through the bandages on Tommy’s arm. 

“You need to get back Tommy, your arms probably need stitched or healing potion but I doubt you have one of those,” stated Dream. 

“You’re the one who needs medical attention, Dream,” said Tubbo. Dream smiled at him. 

“I’m fine, I can make it back to the community house or Eret’s castle,” reassured Dream. Tommy and Tubbo looked at eachother. 

“Are you sure Big man?” asked Tommy. Dream nodded.   
“I can steal from Manburg if I really want to,” joked Dream. Tommy laughed and Tubbo giggled. Dream turned to leave. 

“Be safe, and don’t go onto the person’s land you're about to go to war with again,” remarked Dream. Tommy chuckled and they turned to leave. 

“Thank you Big Man!” yelled Tommy. Dream waved. They were going their opposite ways but Dream heard something. Footsteps. He turned around and dashed towards Tommy.

“TOMMY!” screamed Dream desperately. Tommy and Tubbo turned around to see the guy with the axe running towards them, specifically Tommy. Tommy’s eyes widened when he saw the blade of the axe coming towards him. Dream grabbed an enderpearl from his inventory and chucked it with only one goal in mind. Save Tommy. Dreams vision backed out before he appeared directly in front of Tommy and then he felt a searing pain in his back as the axe sliced the skin open in a jagged line. Tommy, who had raised his arms and closed his eyes, opened them and saw Dream’s mask staring him in the face. Only mere centimeters from his face. Dream ignored the agony he was feeling and grabbed his own axe turning around and hitting the guy straight in the ribs. The guy hit the ground and blood spilled from the wound on his side.

  
  


_ Chris was slain by Dream _

  
  


Tommy looked at the body with a look of horror on his face. He turned to Dream who was standing still. Tommy watched as the already bloody hoodie basically turned completely red on the back. Dream suddenly fell forwards landing in the ground with a sickening thud, mask falling off and landing on the ground a few inches away. It took a few seconds for it to settle in.

“DREAM!!” screamed Tommy. Tubbo let out a horrified gasp. The two fell to their knees next to Dream. Tommy's heart sank when he realized Dream was still conscious. It meant he could still feel the pain. Tommy had never seen Dream’s face but he saw Dream’s dull green eyes still open and he could see how his face was twisted into one of absolute pain. Tommy cut off Dream's hoodie and pressed down on his back earning a pained scream in response. Tommy mumbled at least 20 apologies. He looked up at Tubbo who had tears going down his face. 

“T-tubbo, we need to get him to Pogtopia. Right fucking now,” said Tommy. Tubbo looked up and nodded in understanding. Tubbo offers his belt to keep the jacket on his back while they run. Tommy tied the belt tightly around Dream’s back. He did everything in his power to ignore the tears of pain going down Dream’s face. They lifted him up and were faced with the problem of Dream being taller and heavier than both of them. Tommy’s arms we’re still burning like hell but he ignores it and puts his arms under Dream’s armpits. Tubbo grabbed his legs and they ran. They ran so fast. Tommy was still in shock, Dream just fucking, jumped in front of him. He took a fatal blow for no apparent reason. Tommy didn’t understand it and he was so lost in thought he almost ran past the now exposed entrance of Pogtopia. 

“Tommy stop!” yelled Tubbo. Tommy skidded to a stop almost running into a tree. 

“Sorry Tubbo,” mumbled Tommy as he made his way towards the entrance. 

“Tubbo, we can’t carry him down the stairs like this,” said Tommy. The two put Dream down and put one of Dream’s arms around each of the necks. Dream had passed out from blood loss. Tommy walked first, Tubbo followed carefully behind him. Tommy’s vision was blurry from blood loss and running with a 6 '3, basically 200 pound, severely injured, 21 year old. They reached the bottom and Tubbo moved to Tommy’s side. 

“They’re probably in the main room,” said Tubbo. Tommy nodded and they made their way there. The doors came into view and Tommy kicked them open, the doors hitting the stone wall with a loud crack. Everyone in the room stood up with weapons. Wilbur had grabbed an axe from the wall next to him. Techno who was actually sharpening his sword stopped and stood up. Quackity was actually eating so he just grabbed the dagger he was using to cut his steak. Wilbur groaned once he realized that it was Tommy.

“Goddammit, Tommy! You scared the shit out of-” Wilbur stopped talking once he noticed Tommy and Tubbo’s bloody forms and then the completely limp bleeding figure he didn’t honestly recognize. Techno stood up. 

“What the hell happened?” asked Techno. Tommy looked at him but didn’t answer, to out of breath.

“He needs help,” squeaked Tubbo. Wilbur stopped in front of them and placed a hand on their shoulders. 

“Who is that?” asked Quackity. Tommy looked at them all with a pained expression.

“Dream. It’s Dream,” answered Tommy. Their eyes widened. 

“WHAT?” yelled Wilbur. 

“Did he hurt you?” asked Wilbur. 

“So fucking help me of he hurt you,” continued Wilbur. Techno stepped forwards.

“Tommy, what happened?” asked Techno. 

“That doesn’t matter! We can tell you what happened after you fucking help him!” yelled Tommy. He was getting annoyed that no one even looked like they had the intention of helping. Wilbur turned around with a look of rage on his face.

“Why?! He betrayed us! Why were you guys even together!?” yelled Wilbur. Quackity got in front of Wilbur.

“Calm down Wilbur,” said Quackity. 

“Why should I calm down?! What if he’s the traitor?! What if they both are? They’re literally carrying our enemy into our base!” yelled Wilbur. The whole room broke out into arguing. Tubbo stood there quietly, too scared to speak. He looked down and saw Dream’s face. He still had the blood on his face from his nose and lip but he also had an unseen cut above his eye. He also had a long jagged scar cutting through his right eyes and one trailing up his neck going onto his cheek. Tubbo grit his teeth at the memory of Dream jumping in front of Tommy and taking that hit. Someone like that couldn’t be bad and it was pissing him off that the others weren’t going to help him even though he’s injured just because he’s ‘on the other side’. Dream was going to die, tubbo could still feel the blood on his back, soaking into his sleeve. Tubbo grit his teeth.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” yelled Tubbo making Tommy jump and the others quiet instantly. 

“Dream needs fucking help or he’s going to die! He’s not on their fucking side anymore because he saved us both and then took a fatal blow for Tommy! So shut the fuck up and help him!!!” screamed Tubbo. They all stared at him in shock. Techno stepped forward.

“I apologize Tubbo, take him to my room. I’ll be there in a minute,” said Techno. Tubbo nodded and looked at Tommy. Tommy turned around immediately and they made their way to Techno’s room. Tubbo removed his arm from Dream and stared at the blood staining his arm and shoulder. Tommy laid him down on his stomach. 

“Thank you Tubbo.” whispered Tommy. Tubbo walked up and put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. What he didn’t expect to see was tears rolling down his best friends face. 

“Thank you…” mumbled Tommy. Tubbo pulled him into a hug. Tommy gripped the back of his shirt. Small whimpers left Tommy’s mouth. Tubbo shushed him.

“Why did he do that?” mumbled Tommy. 

“Because he cares about you Tommy. He cares about both of us despite being on the opposite side he still risked his life to help us. He’s a good friend Tommy.” said Tubbo. That only made Tommy cry harder. Tommy never showed this much vulnerability, Tubbo chalked it up to blood loss because he knew that’s what Tommy’s excuse for it would be. The door opened and Tommy pulled away immediately. He wiped his eyes and moved out of the way so Techno could get to Dream easier. Wilbur and Quackity followed him into the room. Techno noticed Tommy’s red eyes and he placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“He’s going to be okay.” whispered Techno. Tommy looked at him and Techno offered him a small smile. Tommy smiled back but looked back down at Dream as Techno removed the hoodie and cut off his shirt. Blood dripped off the shirt and Techno threw it away from the bed. Tommy watched as Techno carefully cleaned the blood off his back. The cut wasn’t as deep as they thought but it was still quite deep so Techno got to work stitching it up. He put the needle next to the raw skin and pushed it in. Tommy saw Tubbo turn around and cover his mouth. He was quite happy Dream passed out because that shit looked painful. Dream’s face contorted into one of pain but it was still better than being awake. Tommy glanced at Wilbur who was sitting with his face in his hands. He couldn’t blame Wilbur for what happened. He has some serious trust issues after everything that happened and then when Dream switched sides and Fundy revealed himself as a spy. Wilbur didn’t know what to think anymore and that alone made him even more paranoid than before. Tommy looked back towards Dream and Techno. Techno was about halfway through the gash now. Tommy noticed the scars Dream had on his shoulders, back, and stomach. They reminded him of Techno’s scars and some of Philza’s. 

“You’re quite good at that,” commented Tubbo. Techno hummed in response.

“Phil taught me a few years ago. It’s an important skill. I recommend learning it,” answered Techno. He finished the stitches on the back and cleaned the blood of the wound. He moved down to the cut on Dream’s side and examined it. 

“I think this one will be fine with just some bandages, same with the others,” said Techno.

“He’s out of the woods though. I’m just gonna bandage him up and he should be fine,” reassured Techno. Tommy nodded in response. Techno bandaged his torso first and then the other cuts were taken care of. He got a bandaid above his eye as well and one on his cheek. Techno sighed signaling he was done. 

“Tubbo?” said Techno.

“Yeah I know,” said Tubbo. Tubbo stood up and grabbed a pillow and a thick blue blanket since the ravine was cold. Techno gently lifted Dream’s face and placed a pillow under it. Tubbo laid the blanket over his back.

“We should leave him to rest.” said Techno. Tommy nodded and everyone left the room. They all walked back to the main room in silence. They all settled by the fire. Techno sat next to Tommy so he could help him with his arms. Wilbur sat next to Tubbo and Quackity claimed his own bench. Techno got to work on Tommy’s arms.

“Ow.” said Tommy. Techno looked up at him. 

“Sorry,” responded Techno but he never stopped pulling the needle through his skin. Once he was done he wrapped his arms and then his shoulder.

“Tubbo are you injured?” 

“No, I just have some bruises,” answered Tubbo. Techno nodded and decided to cook some food for the 2 boys. It was deathly silent. Tommy shifted. 

“Tommy?” asked Wilbur. Tubbo jumped and Wilbur whispered an apology. He sighed.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I couldn’t help thinking that since ya know he’s not exactly on our side. I’ve just been so paranoid. I’m sorry Tommy. I really am.” said Wilbur. Tommy was surprised that he apologized. Wilbur stood up and crouched in front of Tommy. He pulled him into a hug. Tommy’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” whispered Wilbur. Tommy felt tears come to his eyes. He hugged Wilbur back with such force Wilbur nearly fell forward. 

“It’s okay,” mumbled Tommy. Wilbur felt his shirt get wet. One of the most surprising things about Tommy was his ability to cry quietly especially since he was such a loud person. Wilbur rubbed circles into his back. Tommy pulled away first and wiped his face. 

“Thank you,” mumbled Tommy. Wilbur smiled at him and sat back down next to Tubbo. 

“So, what happened?” asked Quackity. Tommy sniffed. 

“We were on our way back here and the sun was going down so we went to my base to watch it go down like we used to.” started Tommy. 

“But these border guys found us and we ran away but they cornered us.” added Tubbo as he absentmindedly rubbed his arm where the hand print was growing. He’d changed shirts while Techno was helping Dream so his bruise was visible. 

“He hurt both of us and said if I could hurt him he’d let both of us go but… I’m sure you know how that ended. He was gonna kill us but Dream came in. Saved us and told us the run. And we did. We stopped by a lake to catch our breaths and then Dream came out and he told us to go home and not go back on Schlatt’s land. We parted ways but then Dream called my name and….” Tommy’s voice trailed off at the end. Tubbo looked at his friends with sad eyes.

“Dream jumped in front of Tommy and took the hit then killed the guy.” finished Tubbo. The room went silent. 

“Damn…” whispered Quackity. 

“I’m glad you’re both okay.” said WIlbur. The two boys nodded. 

“Okay’s a stretch but whatever,” said Techno. Tommy turned and glared at him. 

“Sorry, sorry.” said Techno. Tommy rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smile. Techno pulled the steak away from the fire and gave on each to Tommy and Tubbo. They ate the meat while Wilbur and Techno explained some of the plans they’d started to form after war was declared. 

“Those seem really good actually,” said Tommy. 

“Spent a while on them so they better be good,” said Techno. 

“Wonder if he’ll help us,” said Quackity. They all knew he was referring to Dream. 

“I doubt he’ll be in good enough condition to help.” said Techno. 

“We can ask him,” offered Wilbur. Tommy nodded.

“We could, we definitely could.”

  
  


(I like changing POV if it isn’t obvious :) )

  
  


Dream groaned when he woke up to a burning pain in his back. 

“Ugh…” said Dream. He pushed himself up. Goddamn his back fucking HURT. He reached behind him and felt his back in search for whatever was hurting him. His eyes widened when his fingers trailed over bandages and what felt like stitches. He looked down at his torso and his eyes widened. 

“Tommy and Tubbo.” said Dream. He looked around the room. There was a set of armor in the corner and 2 axes on the wall so he assumed it was Techno’s room. He groaned and his hand moved up to move his mask but his fingers made contact with bare skin. A surge of panic ran through him when he spotted his broken mask on the table next to the bed. 

“Shit.” cursed Dream as he picked up the pieces. He put them in his inventory and grabbed a flannel shirt off the back of Techno’s chair.

“Sorry Techno, but I want a shirt.” said Dream as he pulled the cloth onto his body. He left the front unbuttoned and limped to the door. He lightly pushed it and slipped out of the room. He was wearing the gym shorts he wears under his clothing and a flannel shirt so he was rather cold. He was also barefoot since the skin above his ankle was wrapped in bandages. He limped around the button filled ravine looking for someone until he heard voices. He turned towards the cracked door and walked to it. 

“Quackity, Tommy and Tubbo! Stop it!” yelled Wilbur. Dream looked inside and saw the 3 younger ones playing with fire. Dream smiled. 

“Ah you’re awake,” said Techno from behind. Dream yelped and turned around. 

“And you took my shirt,” added Techno. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“It’s freezing down here,” said Dream. Techno hummed in agreement. 

“You’re right about that,” said Techno as he walked by Dream and pushed the doors open. 

“Tommy and Tubbo are worried about you so come on in,” whispered Techno. Dream nodded and followed him into the room. 

“Don’t say I’m here please, I would prefer to not have everyone staring at me.” said Dream. Techno chuckled.

“Never thought Dream would be afraid of people.” remarked Techno while he waited for Dream to get to the other side of him so the other male could hide. 

“I’m not afraid of people, I just don’t like all the attention since I don’t have my mask. It just feels like they analyze everything about me and I hate it.” said Dream as he lightly shoved Techno with a smile. The two moved over to the other side of the room and stepped into a side room. Techno closed the door behind them. Dream sighed and sat down on a chair, rubbing his leg. 

“So you’re paranoid. Makes sense with your position in the world.” said Techno. Dream shrugged. 

“It’s just easier to have people not be able to tell how you feel at every moment in time.” responded Dream. Techno had seen Dream’s face before because of what happened at duel Techno had cut Dream’s mask in half. He was the only person besides Sap. 

“You think you can fix this before I have to go see them?” asked Dream as he pulled out the broken mask. Techno took the pieces gently. 

“I seriously doubt it,” said Techno with a frown.

“Sorry.” Dream shook his head.

“It’s fine.” responded Dream. He took the shards back and put them back in his inventory. 

“How are Tommy and Tubbo? I know Tommy’s arms were bad,” asked Dream. 

“I stitched up Tommy’s arms after I dealt with your back.” answered Techno. 

“How was my back?” 

“Pretty deep, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t die from blood loss.” remarked Techno.

“There’s no way I’m going out because of one of Schlatt’s assholes.” said Dream. He stood up and made his way to the door. 

“You leaving?” asked Techno. Dream nodded.

“I’ll join you, see if I can’t get the attention fully off you.” said Techno. Dream smiled at him.

“That’d be nice,” said Dream. Techno and Dream stepped out of the room.

“WATCH OUT!” yelled Wilbur. Dream and Techno saw something coming towards them and Techno ducked and Dream moved to the side. An axe embedded itself in the wall behind them. 

“That would’ve hurt,” commented Dream. He helped Techno stand up.

“Sorry Techno! We were trying out your catapult thing!” yelled Tommy as he appeared from behind the device. He turned to look at Techno and his words died in his throat when he saw a blonde male standing next to Techno. 

“Dream?” asked Tommy. Dream looked towards him and smiled. Him and Techno walked towards the others.

“Yeah-” Dream was cut off by Tommy ramming into his chest. He let out and oof and Techno grabbed his arm so he didn’t fall. Tommy had wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck because of his back so Dream choked on the breath he lost when Tommy rammed into him.

“T-Tommy I can’t-” said Dream. Tommy loosened his grip but never let go and then Tubbo appeared and joined the hug but was significantly gentler than Tommy. Dream put a hand on Techno’s shoulder for balance and because of his hurt leg. He used his other arm to hug the two boys strangling him. Tommy pulled back first.

“Don’t do that shit again,” said Tommy. Dream smiled.

“Then don’t get ambushed again.” remarked Dream. Tommy glared at him.

“Glad you’re both okay,” said Dream. He ruffled Tubbo’s hair and the boy giggled. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Tommy’s very glad you're okay too. If I remember correctly he cried,” remarked Wilbur as he walked up to them. Quackity held back a laugh as he saw Tommy’s face turn red. He turned to Wilbur. 

“No I didn’t!!” yelled Tommy. Dream smirked.

“You did.” confirmed Techno. That made the whole room burst out. Dream couldn’t bend over so he decided to kneel on the ground to prevent himself from hurting his back. Quackity had an arm around Tommy’s shoulders laughing. Tubbo was bent over, hands on his knees. Techno was smiling. Wilbur was teasing Tommy. 

“Aw Tommyyy, I feel so honored that you cried for me,” teased Dream. Tommy flipped him off. 

“Fuck you,” grumbled Tommy. That sent the group into another fit of laughter. Dream stopped laughing and smiled at Tommy. 

“It’s okay Tommy. It’s nice to know you cared so much.” said Dream. Tommy glanced at him before mumbling something that sounded like a ‘your welcome’ and walked away from them. The group followed and sat down around the fire. Dream soaked in the warmth. He sighed in relief at it and smelled the air as the smell of burning wood was always one he liked. 

“Thank you as well Tubbo, for helping me,” said Dream. Tubbo smiled brightly at him. Tubbo also scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

“Sorry about your uhm, mask. It fell out of my pocket when we were running to get you here and broke.” apologized Tubbo. Dream looked down and shrugged.

“It’s not your fault Tubbo,” answered Dream. 

“I wear it a lot, so breaks are always good I guess,” siad Dream. 

“It’s weird seeing you without it,” commented Quackity. Dream chuckled.

“Well, I don’t exactly walk around without it,” said Dream. 

I think your face fits you well, based on your personality and such.” said Wilbur. Dream chuckled.

“Thanks Wilbur.” responded Dream. Techno stood up. 

“You hungry?” asked the pig hybrid. Dream thought about it before nodding. 

“Yeah, haha, I didn't eat earlier so I’m hungry.” said Dream. Techno nodded and stood up. 

“No one’s seen your face bsides Sapnap, yeah?” asked Tommy. 

“Nah, Techno’s seen it.” said Dream. Everyone turned to Techno as he walked back over to them.

“What?” asked Techno when he sat back down.

“You’ve seen Dream’s face before this?” asked Quackity. 

“Yeah, what of it?” responded Techno.

“I just didn’t expect that since someone like George hasn’t even seen it.” answered Wilbur. 

“Yeah, why do you hide your face if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Tubbo. Dream pondered on what to say. He had his reasons, but they didn’t need to know them.

“Sorta a choice I guess,” answered Dream. Tommy opened his mouth with the clear intention on asking why. 

“I will not tell you more so do not even ask Tommy,” said Dream before he could ask. Tommy huffed and crossed his arms. Techno reached forward and took the food away from the fire and handed it to Dream. 

“God, I haven’t had steak this good in months,” said Dream as he chewed on the meat. Techno hummed. 

“Techno’s a great cook oddly enough,” said Quackity. Techno turned to him.

“ ‘Oddly enough’? What are you implying Quackity?” asked Techno. Dream watched as Quackity slowly got behind Tommy. 

“Nothing! I was joking!” said Quackity quickly. Dream raised his eyebrow. 

“What’s that about?” asked Dream. 

“Techno chased Quackity through the SMP for a while,” answered Wilbur. (I love referencing streams)

“Now he’s scared of him.” Dream let out a breathy chuckle. God he missed these idiots and he hated it. The 6 of them chatted for a good while, so how a card game started and there was an intense battle between Dream and Tommy that Tommy won and was very, VERY happy about it. It was a game of war which is all luck so everyone told him it really wasn’t a win but he didn’t let it go. Dream yawned. 

“Tired?” asked Techno. 

“Probably from the blood loss,” responded Dream. 

“Makes sense, you lost a lot,” commented Quackity. Dream chuckled. 

“I’m gonna head back to the community house or something,” said Dream as he stood. 

“You’re leaving?” asked Tubbo. 

“Yeah.” answered Dream. 

“Why don’t you just stay here?” asked Tommy. Dream raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Wilbur. 

“You’d just let me stay?” asked Dream. 

“Why not, you’re injured and your side probably isn’t too happy about you killing one of their guys,” said Techno.

“One? HA. I killed all four,” said Dream. 

“Woah really?” asked Tommy. Dream nodded. 

“So I can stay here?” asked Dream. WIlbur noticed how Tommy was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. Wilbur sighed and smiled at Dream.

“I’ll allow it. You saved these two dumbasses so think of it as a thank you from me.” said WIlbur. Dream grinned at him. 

“Thanks Wilbur,” said Dream. 

“You can stay in the extra room we made for no reason a while ago. I’ll craft you a bed,” stated Techno. Dream nodded and followed Tommy, Quackity, Tubbo and Wilbur out of the room. 

“Goodnight!” yelled Quackity as he entered his room.

“Goodnight Big Q!” yelled Tommy. Tubbo and Tommy walked away next.

“Goodnight everyone!” said Tubbo, Tommy only mumbled a goodnight. Dream smiled at them. Him and Wilbur reached the room and Dream walked inside. 

“Here,” said Wilbur as he handed him a lantern. 

“It gets cold,” explained Wilbur. Dream took the warm, glowing object. He walked into the room and placed it on a table.

“Thank you for letting me stay Wilbur, especially after I joined Schlatt. It means a lot,” said Dream. Wilbur smiled at him. 

“It’s not a problem Dream. I just figured a traitor wouldn’t die for someone on the other side.” admitted WIlbur. Dream yawned again.

“Anyway, goodnight Dream. Sleep well.” said Wilbur. 

“You too, goodnight.” responded Dream. Dream rubbed his back around his wound. It hurt like hell honestly. Wilbur closed the door and Dream walked further into the room. The door reopened and Techno walked in. Techno placed a crafting table and he quickly made a bed. 

“Thanks,” said Dream as he sat down on it. Techno nodded.

“Sleep well Dream.” said Techno as he made his way to the door. 

“You too,” mumbled Dream as he buried his face into his pillow. He heard the door close and he pulled the covers over his cold body. 

“Jeez they were right about it being cold.” mumbled Dream. He sighed and brought the lamp closer, enjoying the warmth it produced even if it wasn’t a lot. He closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  


His back was seriously hurting. More than before. He assumed that laying down on his stomach was just giving him normal back pain added onto his wound back pain. He’d been laying there, awake, for at least an hour. He groaned realizing he wasn’t going to get another night of sleep. He rolled off the bed and stood up.

“Damn…” mumbled Dream. He decided he’d get some fresh air. He peeked out the door for any sign of anyone. He didn't see anyone and stepped out of the room. His bare feet walked silently on the ground. He noticed Tommy’s door was open and he looked inside. The boy was nowhere to be seen. He raised an eyebrow.

“Tommy?” he whispered, getting no answer. He stepped into the room and looked around but there was no sight of him. Dream felt himself get worried. He did notice that Tommy’s jacket was gone. He closed the door behind him and limped to the stairs. By the time he reached the top his leg was pulsing and he was clutching it. He walked out the hole in the side of the small hill. He looked around from the boy. 

“Tommy!” yelled Dream. He didn’t get an answer so he walked out farther to the lake. He looked around for the boy once more, still seeing no sign of him. Dream sighed. He was worried about him being found. Just as he turned to leave a light caught his eye. He turned around and looked up. At the top of the weird pink striped and cobblestone tower was a light. Dream squinted his eyes but couldn’t tell if someone was up there. Dream groaned and crossed the river with a boat and got to the bottom of the tower. He looked up and got nauseous. He shook his head and gripped the ladder at the bottom. He slowly and painfully climbed up the ladder. Every time he lifted his leg he sent waves of agony up his spine. He stopped a little over half way and closed his eyes. It was cold since he had to abandon his lamp at the bottom. He reopened his eyes and made the worst mistake. He looked down. Suddenly, he was completely frozen. Panic settled into his gut.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” cursed Dream. He closed his eyes again and rested his hand on the wooden ladder. The ladder creaked and his eyes opened. He looked up and saw Tommy standing at the ladder. 

“Holy fuck- Dream?!” yelled Tommy. He sounded panicked meaning Dream probably scared him. 

“Y-yep.” answered Dream. He heard Tommy groan.

“What are you doing?!” yelled Tommy. 

“Came to see y-you” answered Dream, eyes still closed. Tommy noticed how shaky his voice was and then it clicked. Dream didn’t like heights. 

“Oh you fucking dumbass.” muttered Tommy. 

“You need help!?” Yelled tommy. Dream looked up.

“P-please.” said Dream with a nervous smile. Tommy rolled his eyes and began climbing down the ladder. He reached Dream quicker than it took Dream to get where he was. Dreams breathing had increased significantly since Tommy started climbing down since every step made the ladder shake. Dream was gripping the wood so tight his knuckles were turning. 

“Dream!” called Tommy. Dream looked up. Tommy could feel how much Dream was shaking because the ladder shook with him. 

“Calm down! You’re almost at the top! Just a little longer!” said Tommy. Tommy pulled out a water bucket and let the water flow to the ground.

“If you fall you’ll land in the water and be fine!” said Tommy. Dream looked down and saw the water. Tommy mentally cheered when he saw Dream reach up for another bar. Dream pulled himself up and climbed slowly to the top with Tommy yelling encouraging words from above. Tommy reached the top and held his hand out for Dream who took it instantly. Timmy pulled the older male up. Dream slammed the trapdoor shut and took deep breaths.

“You okay?” asked Tommy. Dream nodded and took another breath.

“T-thank you,” stuttered Dream. 

“Your welcome but why the hell did you climb a ladder on one of the tellers towers in the SMP?” asked Tommy, who was clearly annoyed. Dream looked at him and unclutched the front of his shirt.

“You weren’t in your room, I was worried.” said Dream. Tommy followed his eyes but offered a hand to Dream. Dream smiled but declined.

“If I stand up while I’m up I’ll probably pass out haha,” admitted Dream. Tommy immediately pulled his hand away.

“Yeah I don’t wanna drag your unconscious ass down a ladder.” said Tommy as he sat down a few feet from Tommy. The two sat in silence as Dream called himself down. Tommy noticed how Dream had a hand on his back, climbing the ladder probably hurt like hell and he did it because he was worried about him. This dumbass has a fear of heights and climbed up the tallest fucking tower just because he was worried. This dumbass jumped in front of him and nearly died. Tommy didn’t get it. He was an asshole to Dream. He was in a war against him. He fought against him. Dream blew up his shit. They stole from each other. Griefed each other. Killed each other. Where did it change? When did Dream start to care so much? Why was he risking his life for him?

“Dream?” asked Tommy. Dream looked at him. Tommy stared into those green eyes that he’d never seen until hours ago when he was dying. 

“Why… why did you save me earlier?” asked Tommy. Dream looked at him.

“Because I care about you,” answered Dream. Tommy grit his teeth and stood up.

“That’s not a good fucking answer!” yelled Tommy. Dream flinched at the loudness of his voice as he got a headache after nearly passing out.

“We used to fucking hate each other! We fought against you! We killed you and took your shit! Then you took mine and we had a fucking war! Then WIlbur came and we fought against each other again! We killed each other! We griefed each other! You turned Eret against us! Now suddenly you're risking your life for me? What the fuck!? Why?! What happened that made you give 2 shits about me?!” yelled Tommy. The boy didn’t know he had started crying. Dream was staring at him. He had tears going down his cheeks. He watched Tommy reach up and touch his face. He felt the tears and scrubbed at his face furiously. 

“Dammit…” mumbled Tommy. Dream took a deep breath and stood up. He walked over to him and pulled the shorter into a hug. He felt Tommy freeze up.

“It’s cause I fucking care Tommy. My feelings about you changed after the war. During the duel. Do you know how fucking, shitty I felt after I shot you? God, I’ve never regretted something so much in my life. And then you guys avoided me, like you were scared of me. That broke me. I felt awful. Over time our relationship healed and we talked normally. But I’ll never forget the fear I’d see in yours and Tubbo’s eyes when I went to see Wilbur after everything. We had fun after that. Goofing off, Church Prime, pranks, stupid shit and I had so much fun just not being at war with you. Then the elections happened and I watched it all go down. I already disliked Schlatt so that pissed me off when he kicked you guys out. Then I helped you guys and I stayed with you and I got attached. Schlatt offered me the deal and it all went downhill from there. I helped you because you're my friend Tommy. And because I care about you, Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno, Quackity, all of you reckless idiots. That’s why Tommy because at the end of the day, I care more about friends than I do a deal with an asshole.” said Dream. Tommy stayed still before more tears began to fall and he hugged Dream back tightly and cried into his shoulder. Dream sighed as a tear ran down his own cheek.

“It’s okay,” mumbled Dream. Tommy cried into Dream’s shoulder for what felt like hours.

“Let it out Tommy,” whispered Dream. Tommy cried, long, and hard. He let out every pent up emotion since all this started because for once he could afford to be vulnerable. HE didn’t have to worry about Wilbur taunting him, he didn’t have to worry about L’manburg getting blown up. He didn’t have to worry about any of it as he cried into Dream’s shoulder. Over time his sobs turned into quiet sniffles and he pulled away from Dream. 

“Feel better?” asked Dream with a smile. Tommy looked at him. 

“Y-yeah,” answered Tommy. Dream smiled at him.

“You’re a good person Tommy. I know we just had a moment but if we don’t sit down I’m legit going to pass out,” said Dream with a chuckle. Tommy just then noticed Dream’s pale complexion. 

“Shit, uh, we can sit,” said Tommy. Dream immediately fell to his knees. 

“Oh thank god,” muttered Dream. 

“You really don’t like heights do you?” asked Tommy. Dream shook his head.

“Hell no,” said Dream.

“Am I allowed to ask why this time,” joked Tommy. Dream shrugged. 

“Nothing really caused it, I’ve just always hated heights,” answered Dream. Tommy rolled his eyes. It was quiet between the two. It was a comfortable silence. And it was comforting. Dream looked over and noticed how Tommy’s eyes were drooping. He scooted next to the boy and put an arm around his back. Tommy went to ask why but Dream shushed him. 

“Go to sleep Tommy, you need it,” said Dream. Tommy relaxed into his side. 

“Dream?” asked Tommy. Dream hummed.

“Will you help us get our home back?” asked Tommy, voice quiet and unsure. Dream tensed at the question. He didn’t want to get involved but when he looked towards the sky and saw the Manburg flag flapping in the wind he frowned. He missed L’manburg and he felt the strong urge to want to fight alongside Tommy and Tubbo, and the others to get it back. Dream smiled fondly.

“Yeah Tommy. I think I will.” answered Dream. Tommy smiled. 

“Thanks Big Man…” said Tommy, voice trailing off at the end. Dream sighed when he heard quiet snores from the boy. Dream placed blocks behind him and leaned against them despite his back pain. He whimpered when his back touched the stone but ignored it. He pulled Tommy closer and rested his head on Tommy’s. Dream looked to the sky. It was clear and full of stars. Dream smiled and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight Tommy,” said Dream and despite what he believed earlier, he was out in a matter of seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it!
> 
> It was really fun to write honestly :D
> 
> Love you thedreamsteam! Thanks for everything! ❤️❤️
> 
> WORD COUNT: 9400 (My longest oneshot!)
> 
> thanks for reading! :)))


End file.
